


Illusions of Divinity

by Doragonkage



Category: The Abyss Series - Raythe Reign
Genre: Anarion Grey - Freeform, Dorn - Freeform, Lord Abaddon, M/M, Raythe Reign: The Abyss, The Abyss - Raythe Reign, angel - Freeform, illusion, raythe reign gift exchange, the abyss - Freeform, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doragonkage/pseuds/Doragonkage
Summary: Hello!This is my EXTREMELY belated participation into the Raythe Reign gift exchange! My recipient was LittleTrinks, and I hope he/she likes this.I did my best with what I got.I also have a Tumblr with various "ask the oc" thing to come, so..feel free to check it out and bother the daylights out of me =Dhttps://www.tumblr.com/blog/doragonkage





	Illusions of Divinity

It had been a week since their last trip planet-side, and finally Anarions wait was over. It had been a surprisingly uneventful one, considering that there was hardly any life on the planet to begin with, just some ancient ruins that had long since been scoured clean, yet something had been left behind. Scans and a thorough analysis of the reports from the team that had gone down suggested that due to seismic activity a previously hidden section of the major ruins had been exposed, and whatever had kept it hidden through time released an energy spike large enough to be picked by the scanners aboard the Abyss.

Now why was Anarion in such high-spirits after a trip most would consider a total waste of time, seeing that everything there was of no use? Quite simply because among the prototype weapons, and armor there had been a something that had caught the boys attention. Sat on top of a pile of fabric and detailed metal was a piece of jewelry, a necklace of unique design.

Most notable feature of it was the oval-shaped sami-transparent stone that looked like it was light made solid, andwhere-ever light touched it one could almost see it reflect along every molecule. Around the edge of the stone was a thin circle of silver-like metal carved in neat ridges all the way to the stones mid-section where the metal flared out into a pair of tendrils that entwined together into a neat spiral that curver upwards slightly. Instead of doing a full circle the tendrils ended half-way to where they anchored onto a thick, yet intricately detailed chain and lock. 

Having successfully snuck it on board, after having quickly scanned it for any micro-organisms that would pose a threat, Anarion had taken the piece straight to the lab on board, and even as it exhausted what little funds and blood-privileges he had to bribe the scientist to keep the item hidden from Dorn and Abaddon it was well worth it. There had been no biological agents detected, dormant or otherwise and there appeared to be nothing technological about it either so it was deemed safe to be kept on board. Truly the only thing off about the accessory was the stone itself, it had a faint energy signature emanating from it, but that was compatible with standing in direct moonlight. Nothing harmful about that, now was there?

With the gift firmly held behind his back Anarion practically skipped down the halls, when who else would cross his path but Dorn? Had Anarion, nor Dorn for that matter been regular human they would of most likely crashed onto one another when rounding the corner, but seeing as neither were there was much that could happen in a second.

Within the foot of space that Dorn and Anarion saw one another Dorn leaned closer to the wall, while Anarion leaned away from it, both of them taking a longer stride, if not a small jumping dash forward to manage hitting one another. Through it all the two held eye-contact, one with an elated grin on his face, and the other with an inquisitively arched brow. Just as quick as the motion had begun it was over and the two stood before one another, with the added difference of both being at the opposing sides from where they left. 

”Now what has you in such high spirits Anarion?” Dorn inquired, that well-kept brow of his still arched neatly, whatever he had going on with the datapad in hand now forgotten.

”Oh nothing, just on my way to see Abaddon, can't a guy be giddy about that??” Anarion replied in that nonchalant way of his that he often used when clearly avoiding from answering properly to the question. A fact that Dorn had learned to recognize quite well by now.

”Mmhmmm....That'd be fine and all if you weren't dodging something, what have you behind your back boy?” Dorn shot back while a grin tugged at the corners of his lips to bare the tiniest sliver of teeth. The gesture held all sorts of things to it that had Anarion stepping back nervously, like a helpless prey.

”Nothing, just my hands...See?” Anarion huffed, feigning annoyance at being given the third degree, and for further proof he raised his hands to view, but only after he had stashed the gift under the edge of his trousers. Now if only Dorn wasn't as kin-like with his senses as he was that might of worked.

Once more Dorn's brow arched inquisitively while the man himself made a move to step past Anarion, and that presented Anarion with a dillema. He could either let Dorn pass to avoid suspicion, but that'd mean that the man would see what he had stashed behind himself haphazardly and thus ruin the surprise itself. On the other hand Anarion could just turn along with Dorn to keep up this charade, which would inevitably rouse further suspicions seeing as they would then be placed as before their little side-stepping. Why did Dorn have to be such a bloodhound when it came to Anarion and whatever he wished to keep from the others knowledge.

Opting to just keeping up with the dance Anarion stepped to the side and remained facing Dorn at all times, all this while never loosing that innocent little smile of his. As expected Dorn's grin took on a slightly more wicked edge to it as his suspicions were confirmed, then again did Anarion really have any other choice in the matter?

”Weren't you just going this way?” Dorn inquired, voice laced with mock-sincerity while his right hand motioned behind himself to the corridor.

”Oh, I was, but there is no way in hell I'm turning my back on you when you're grinning like the cat that ate the canary.” Anarion jabbed back while trying to side-step Down. This was turning out to be one damn ridiculous turn of events.

”Oooh, hiding something? Maybe something for our lord and commander??...” Dorn practically purred now, and as one could already guess he would move to block Anarion from fleeing down the hall.

Not seeing any reason to reply to Dorn's little taunts, Anarion opted for just passing the nosy one. Taking a feigning step to the right, to appear like he was attempting to step around there, but instead when Dorn moved to block his path Anarion was at the ready. With his entire kin-enhanced strength, and speed the man yanked himself to the left and braced his left arm against the wall to soften the blow of smashing against it on his diversion dive to the left.

Ricocheting from the wall Anarion flexed his muscles to dash off, all the while keeping his right arm back to keep the item hidden, it was more out of principal than anything else at this point. Once more he was made fully aware that his opponent was Kin, and while said Kin wasn't as fast as he was, the man sure made up for with control and talent.

This is how Abaddon found the two, just zig-zagging down the hall. Now it would be fine and worth the minimal effort of reprimanding them for unprofessional behavior, but since they were bulldozing right towards him it seemed prudent to do something more about the whole situation. Blue eyes studied the blurry figures zipping this way and that, just biding his time while the two remained oblivious to his presence.

Moving with the grace of ages, and the speed of kin Abaddon made his move and grabbed the two mid-step, and hoisted them both up and off the ground by the collar of their suit. The duo of semi-strangled sounds accompanied by the expressions were nearly enough to tug the corners of Abaddon's lips into a grin, but as it was he merely gave the two a stern glance.

”Care to explain this childish behavior?” Abaddon inquired calmly, his voice filled with the authority with which he dealt with others, not to say that Anarion and Dorn had never gotten their fair share of it, but it was always a terrifying thing to be the focus of.

Dorn was the first to regain himself enough to shrug innocently, much for Anarion's dismay who eased up the strain of being held up by the collar of his suit by grabbing onto the arm hold it.

”Dorn's being a pain and sticking his nose where it doesn't belong, so nothing new.” Anarion piped-up finally, putting every effort into ignoring the look he was being given for acting so childish.

”I see...” Stated Abaddon, thus effectively cutting short any protest Dorn might've had. ”Dorn I do believe you have duties to attend to, I'll meet you at the bar later.” The commander said flatly, leaving no room for arguments as he let the man go. Waiting for Dorn to excuse himself and for his steps to leave his hearing-range.

”Uhh...Wanna let go?? I'm a big boy, i'm sure I can stand on my own??” Anarion inquired shortly after Dorn had departed, rolling his feet while he remained dangling by the collar of his suit.

”Well judging from what I saw, I have been left with much to wonder in that regard...” Abaddon began, keeping his expression neutral while side-glancing at his little lover.

Before Anarion could utter a single word of protest his entire world went blurry for a moment until he landed onto a solid shoulder with a thud, and while some would certainly complain about being manhandled like this, the view he was given behind the red-headed man more than made-up for it. That and the combination of the comfortable weight of an arm looping around his waist were a treat enough to counter-balance the annoyance from being treated like a sack of flour.

Anarion remained quiet through the remainder of the walk to where-ever Abaddon was taking him, although he did hope that the man didn't pay too much attention to the piece of jewelry still partially tucked under the waist of his trousers. It was not like the jumpsuit was the only thing he wore around the ship, right? Be that as it may Anarion was drawn back from his worries by the sound of a door hissing open and shut, and by the smell of the room alone he could easily figure out where they were, and he couldn't be more delighted about it either.

Once more Anarions vision went slightly blurry at the edges, but instead of something firm catching him in the back he was met with the comfortable softness of Abaddons couch, and there he sprawled out like a cat bathing in the sunlight. When he finally, after a good while of intentionally avoiding it, looked over at the man standing at the end of the couch, wearing a smile so rarely seen beyond their shared privacy. Now that was worth making an ass out of himself every now and again.

”So, what was it all really about?...” Abaddon tried again, even raising an inquisitive brow at his young companion, keeping his arms behind his back. Yet just when Anarion was about to utter his response, Abaddon brought his right hand up with his index finger extended, and from that digit hung the piece of jewelry that Anarion had risked face and health to keep hidden. ”Wouldn't happen to be about this, now would it?”

Anarion looked dumbstruck as Abaddon procured the gift from behind his back, his own hand instinctively flying to the small of his own back to confirm that it was indeed the very same one. Instead of saying anything Anarion simply nodded his head and pushed himself up to stand, looking at the piece and then back to Abaddon.

”Yeah, but when did you snatch it?” Anarion said after a while of intense staring, he hadn't felt any kind of motion before or after he had been picked-up to suggest that it had been snatch from him.

”While you were playing your twisted version of tag with Dorn I noticed that you had a hand at the small of your back at all times, and when I caried you I felt it pressing against my arm so when I dropped you down I also snatched it up and I must say it is quite a thing...” Abaddon explained while handing back the item he had taken, after all it wasn't his to keep, right?

”Ah...Well I'm glad to hear that you like it since I want you to have it, as a sort of a lame thank you for everything.” Anarion had his head cast down when he said it, the necklace held by the chain hanging in his clenched hand. Suddenly here with Abaddon his little escapade to gift the thing to the man seemed ridiculous, childish even, yet here he was with his entire being out in the open all of a sudden.

While normally Abaddon might question the origins of a gift, considering their latest venture planetside, the commadner just couldn't find it in himself to ask more about it. He did trust Anarion with his life as it was, there was not a reason for the boy to jeopardize everything. 

”Well then...Mind putting it on then?” Abaddon said after a while, his right hand moving up to gather up his hair to keep it out of the way, wouldn't do to make the setting any more difficult than it was.

Anarion snapped his head up so fast even Abaddon heard it crack once, that gleeful grin plastered on his face once more. After Abaddon had turned his back did Anarion undo the clasp and tiptoed to move the piece to the others front. After a bit of maneuvering about Anarion finally did the clasp again and let the necklace hang by itself.

”Ok, let me see now.” Anarion practically demanded as he stepped back, watching the blood-red strands of hair fall down to cover the clasp from view.

”My my, aren't we in a demanding mood today...” Anarion drawled in a mock-offended tone of voice as he turned around to face his beloved.

It was as Anarion had though it to be. The decorative part of the chain weren't overbearingly thick or decorative, but seemed to fit right in, and the stone wasn't as stark of a contrast with Abaddon's usual red of choice, t'was quite a fetching piece to catch ones eyes, which it did admirably so. Stepping close Anarion brought a hand up to place it flat against the dimly glowing stone, which just so happened to rest almost right on top of Abaddons heart.

”Fits you....” Anarion breathed out while looking keenly into the commanders eyes, whom he found looking back at him with the same sort of intensity.

”Almost as well as something else I find beautiful in this universe.” Abaddon nearly whispered while his right arm wound itself around Anarions waist and pulled the younger man closer still to where they slotted against one another like puzzle-pieces.

Just as Anarion was lifting himself up to claim his commander, his lovers lips in a kiss he found himself halted by a single finger pressing against them. His puzzled look answered only by a smile and a fleeting glance towards an adjoining room to the commanders quarters.

”What say you to a nice, and thorough soak in the bath?” Abaddon said after a moments pause, and judging from the expression on Anarions face the idea was quite a welcome one. ”You go get it ready, and I'll join you shortly.” Abaddon chuckled softly before bending down to plant a chaste kiss on the eager ones lips, a good enough a parting gift for the eager lad to scurry along to do as was expected.

Inside the adjoining bathroom Anarion went straight to work in setting up the bath, adding only a dash of scented oil in the warm water, for mood you see. While the tub filled with Water Anarion took his time in removing his clothing, setting them neatly aside before returning to take a seat on the edge of the tub, slipping his right foot in the water to watch the water creeping up along his ankle. The random sounds of collision coming from the other room brought Anarions attention back to the present.

”Everything alright out there?” Anarion called out, sliding his foot out of the tub and preparing to go and check.

”Yes yes, just being a clutz and not paying attention.” Came a swift reply, maybe a touch too fasy as not to rouse suspicions. ”I'll be right back, you get everything ready.” Came another hasty reply and then nothing, and upon further inspection of the room beyond confirmed that Abaddon had really left for whatever it was that had him hasting so so Anarion returned to the tub to watch it filling up.

It wasn't until the tub was nearly half-full that Anarion began to wonder just where Abaddon had gone off to, it wasn't like the commander to skip out on a chance to be with him like this.

”Abaddon??...Are you there?” Anarion called out in ever increasing concern, he even stood up to go and look for the red-head if need be, but he could barely take a step towards the door before a familiar voice halted him.

”I'm here, so you can stop worrying that pretty head of yours.” Abaddon voice caried on through the door, yet strangely there was a pale orange glow coming from somewhere behind it as well. ”Would you kindly dim the lights in there? I want this to be a proper scene” Now that was an odd request, but judging from the orange glow it seemed that candles were involved, and the though had Anarion smiling again.

”Alright, well the bath is drawn so would you get in here already??” Anarion couldn't help the heavy undertone of demand in his voice, but luckily Abaddon wasn't feeling particularily picky about how he was talked to, not that he was that to begin with when it was just the two of them.

”As your highness demands, so it shall be done.” Came Abaddons sultry reply, done over the top on purpose. ”Though you had best sit down, since there seems to be something quite peculiar about this gift of yours.” Came Abaddons last cryptic words before he stepped in view of his young beloved.

Stunned into silence by the sight at the door, Anarion could only stand still and stare with his jaws hanging open.

While it was most definitely Abaddon in the doorway, clad only in a pair of loose fitting pants with a decanter in one hand and two glasses in the other, it was the source of the glow that had Anarion speechless.

From Abaddon's temples, and all the way around the back of the mans head flowed a thin veil of gold-red luminous mist, while a circle of denser light hovered above Abaddons head. Like a halo of molten gold and blood mixed in an eternal cycle.

Yet notable still were the glowing appendages at the back, especially as they twitched open and shut on their own. Thick and strong where they appeared to grow, in lacking of a better term, from Abaddons shoulder-blades and thinning as they extended out and arched to form the base of a wing, and from there several small slivers hung and flexed with a partially see-through membrane of sorts of the same golden-red mist as the rest. Upon closer inspection it appeared that Abaddon himself was glowing faintly.

”W-what??...” Was all Anarion could dig out of himself after a while of eyeing the leader of the kin, now looking at the man straight in the eyes.

”You shouldn't be so worried, whatever this is, it seems to be mostly just for show.” Abaddon mused, lips thinned into an amused smile as he moved to step closer to the stunned male, his steps surprisingly lacking in any sound, and the reason for that was quite a simple one too. It appeared that Abaddons feet never even touched the ground, instead he hovered an inch off the ground.

”Well, aside from the floating...” Abaddon added as he set the decanter and glasses aside, turning his back on Anarion on purpose while doing so. ”I've also discovered that this only happens when the jewel is in contact with skin, like so.” Here Abaddon lift his right hand up and grabbed the jewel to lift it off, and not a moment after the stone began to blow while the new additions to the commanders person began to melt away.

”So why don't I set the mood and the lighting...” Abaddon practically purred while a smile tugged at the corners of his lips, his right hand moving to the switch to flick off the lights, and at the same time he let go of the jewel to let it drop against his skin again.

In the darkness Anarion watched the stone flash once before the glow began to dim as it spread outwards from the stone, thus illuminating Abaddon once more. With tendrils of light that crept along the surface of Abaddons skin until it covered him from head to toe. With the man covered in a pale-golden dusting of light it was time for the halo and the wings to grow, and Anarion watched keenly as the light-mist snaked about, reaching for the wanted position, twisting and turning to achieve the look it had before.

As the wings took their shape and settled Abaddon opened his arms to welcome his mesmerized lover to their embrace, and unknown to the red-head the luminous appendages on his back opened up to their fullest in a flutter of pale gold and red light. Carefully Anarion stepped into his lovers arms, looping his own around the males waist, and all this without ever breaking eye-contact with the man.

”You really are a devil with the heart of an angel, you know that?....” Anarion chuckled softly, not quite grasping what was going on, but not really caring on the other hand since he trusted Abaddon to know if he was in any danger.

”Suppose I am, but only you ever get to witness that.” Abaddon crooned softly, leaning forward ever so lightly, as if to plant a kiss on his lovers lips, carefully maneuvering Anarion backwards until the males legs hit the side of the tub. ”You can keep a secret...can't you?” The older man breathed hotly against his lovers lips, eyes practically glowing now.

With his heart hammering rapidly in his chest, breathing speeding up as Abaddon leaned in and began backing him up against the tub that awaited them. ”Depends...what's in it for me?” Anarion inquired casually, even though he sounded far too out of breath to really manage that.

Instead of an answer Abaddon merely leaned in to claim the kiss that had been neglected up until now, and from there the two of them would enjoy one another's company. The two men exploring one another and Abaddon's new appearances to their fullest until eventually winding down in the bed.


End file.
